disney_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ty Parsec
Ty Parsec is a character created by the user Mickey Mouse. Application located here. Abilities Has gone through standard Space Ranger Training, and possesses your average Ranger suit, which of course contains a communicator walkie-talkie, a built-in recorder for log entries, hover wings, rocket boosters, a visor that helps him to breathe underwater and in hostile environments where the air isn't fit to breathe, and the all-important wrist-laser-blaster. In addition to this, Ty Parsec is unique in that because of his exposure to the Canis-Lunis moon's radiation combined with the fateful bite from the energy-vampire, NOS-4-A2, to his shoulder, he can be transformed into the horrifying Wirewolf. This only happens when Ty is exposed to anything even remotely related to the Canis-Lunis moon. When in Wirewolf form, Ty's body is completely replaced with that of a body of chrome-like metal with blue accents, a long tail tapered to a point, with fins on it's back and glowing red eyes. It can leap and bound on all fours or stand upright on its hind legs. Its claws are razor sharp, and it's tail tapers off into an equally sharp point, and it's teeth can chew through metal with almost no effort. It possesses extendable cable-like coils to ensnare prey. It is also a fast runner and is quite strong. It can speak coherently, but it mostly snarls and growls. Personality Ty tends to be sarcastic a narcissistic. He also seems to need a lesson in humility, as he hates hearing about how weak he is in comparison to others. Because he was constantly being saved from danger by Buzz Lightyear during his time as an early ranger, Ty is always trying to prove himself a fully capable Space Ranger, and resents the heroic Buzz, even stooping to jealousy. But Ty isn't all bad. He can forgive, and he does care about others. He's got a good heart, even if it isn't always in the right place. He seems dedicated to his job as a Ranger, even if he isn't always outwardly happy about it. Opinions of Other Characters Buzz Lightyear: Ty Parsec resents Buzz initially, harbor ing a sort of annoyed grudge against the older Ranger because he feels he's always been in Buzz's shadow, needing rescuing and feeling humiliated because of it instead of grateful. His self-proclaimed rivalry with Lightyear inspires him to be reckless and push his limits to prove that he is just as good as his former training partner. However, Ty does seem to care about Buzz's safety, as a friend would, so it's not as if he hates the decorated Ranger. NOS-4-A2: Ty didn't seem frightened of NOS-4-A2 when he attacked the energy vampire, per his job description, during their first encounter. However, once the robotic ghoul bit Ty, it almost seemed to infect the Ranger with a loathing and terror towards him, undoubtedly because it was mostly NOS-4-A2's fault that the young man was turned into a nightmare of a monster, the Wirewolf. This doesn't mean Ty won't defend himself against the horrible mechanic creature, or even attack him directly, but it's a little known fact that Ty fights nightmares about NOS-4-A2. History When Ty trained as a Space Ranger, he was paired up with the do-it-all, day-saving, heroic Buzz Lightyear. This could've been viewed as a good thing, but Buzz was constantly rescuing Ty from danger, saving his life, and generally, though unintentionally, making Parsec feel inferior. Ty finally got away from Buzz and the constant telling of all the favors he owed Lightyear when he was assigned to protect the Research Outpost on Canis-Lunis. Once there, Ty was unhappy as ever. Buzz got to go save universes, and he was stuck here amongst a bunch of science bots who studied the strange radiation coming of of Canis-Lunis's moon. All of that changed when those bots began getting attacked and ravaged by NOS-4-A2. Ty tried to handle the outbreak himself, not wanting to call for help, but eventually a distress call was sent and who came to help but Buzz Lightyear and his team. A very annoyed Parsec showed them the evidence, but it wasn't long before NOS-4-A2 attacked. Buzz could have saved the day as usual, but Ty tackled the energy vampire, refusing to let himself be overshadowed or have to hear one more story of heroism about his old friend. NOS-4-A2 bit Ty in the shoulder, which shouldn't have done much more than hurt, but coupled with the exposure to the radiation of the moon, it caused Parsec to transform into the savage Wirewolf, a metallic creature that feasted on robotic and mechanical parts and attacked any human that got it it's way. Ty could remember none of his actions as the Wirewolf once the radiation of the moon subsided and he was turned back to normal, but the truth dawned on him soon, evidence that he was the monster endangering everyone on Canis-Lunis overwhelming. He transformed back into the monster and would have killed Buzz, but his old partner's pleas for mercy and belief in Ty's own strength called the young man back, and he managed to defeat NOS-4-A2 and destroy Canis-Lunis's poisoning moon. Or at least, most of it. Years later, Ty was on trial at Star Command as they debated whether he was too dangerous to continue his service. During that time, NOS-4-A2, requiring a servant, struck, managing to hang a necklace with a shard of the moon around poor Parsec's neck. This caused the Wirewolf to make a return. NOS-4-A2 locked Ty in a weapon that harnessed his Wirewolf DNA and fired ghostly green rays that turned it's victims into machine-harvesting monsters like Ty. This would have given NOS-4-A2 domination over several worlds, but Buzz managed to unleash Ty, who attacked and slew the dreadful villain and appeared to be cured of his transformation issue. However, unbeknownst to Ty, the Wirewolf still lurks in his DNA. Anything might awaken it—a type of energy similar to the Canis-Lunis moon's radiation, another bite from the no-doubt rebuilt NOS-4-A2, or something unknown, like a touch from a Spite... Ty received a call from Star Command that they'd fielded a distress signal from someone named Yen Sid. Though Buzz Lightyear was in consideration for being sent on the mission, Ty jumped at the chance and took the incentive to transport himself to the Forces of Good. Threads Participated In Other Gallery Ty Parsec.jpg Ty Parsec 1.jpg Category:Characters